


Anniversary Surprise

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Anniversary, Blushing, Boyfriends, Facials, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lingerie, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: Everett and Liam have a date for their one-year anniversary, and things quickly get intimate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@papa-birb-kai on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40papa-birb-kai+on+Tumblr).



> Liam Baxter is courtesy of the blog @hells-handbasket and is an OC of its mundane. He is not my creation, I just love him and am very thankful I've been allowed to use him in this ship.

With the arrival of spring, the Prince had been busy as of late, excessively so, and Everett was a tad worried that he would miss his one-year anniversary with his demigod boyfriend. He simply felt as if he had no time at all, hurrying from one province to the next, patrolling his domain and bringing the brightness of the season with him everywhere he went. 

 

Thus, the little stag was quite grateful when he found that the celebration of their relationship fell on a free day, amidst the hustle and bustle, and he could spend all his time with the man he adored. When the couple last met, they had agreed to meet at the location of their first date on this special day: a lovely clearing beside a small stream. 

 

For his true love, Everett had obtained silver cuff links shaped like daisies, as well as bringing a loaf of handmade bread, some fresh butter, and blackberry jam. He knelt patiently in the sun-dappled grove, wearing a sky blue, strapless dress and a crown of white chrysanthemums, humming happily to himself as he awaited Liam's arrival.

 

Finally--freedom! Or as much as Liam could possibly get as the demigod of carnal sin. God knew he could be called away by some mortal at any time, for who knew how long. But he, ironically, prayed that just for today, they'd give him some peace and time for his soul mate.

 

After picking up his gift from Bethany, judgmental looks and comments and all, harassing him for asking such a lecherous order from her, he transported himself to the previously discussed meeting spot for his and Everett's one year anniversary.  
It was almost as though the sage was so connected to Liam, he could feel his arrival before the older boy even arrived; his soft ears twitched, tail wiggling as his eyes lifted to the spot in which he was to appear, just seconds later. As soon as the devilishly handsome young man popped into view, Everett's eyes began to sparkle happily, and he gasped, clasping his hands together in front of his chest with a bright smile on his face. 

 

"Liam! Min kjærlighet! Oh, how happy I am to see you...!" he chimed, freckled cheeks dusted a rosy shade of pink.  
And just like that, his heart melted all over again--As it surely would 100 times more before the day was out. No one had ever captured his heart the way Everett had. He could get lost in those eyes, and curly hair, and fair skin until the end of time.

 

His long legs carried him swiftly over, the immense joy expressed somehow elegantly and charming. He smiled wide, unable to wait a moment longer to hold him.

 

"Hello, Min søte våren prins. I'm happy to see you too."  
He giggled and blushed more strongly at the sweet name Liam called him, always enamored when he was addressed in his native tongue. "And that makes me all the happier..." he replied softly, tail wiggling incredibly fast as his boyfriend wrapped an arm around him. 

 

Simply his love's strong yet tender touch drew a content sigh from Everett, and he leaned his head onto Liam's shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling sweetly. After a moment of just savoring the contact, the prince remembered his gift for the young man, and perked up, reaching for a small box wrapped with forest-green ribbon. 

 

"I-I b-brought you a g-gift, Liam, in celebration of o-one y-year together..!" he said bashfully, tucking his chin and looking to the demigod with only his eyes, hands trembling a bit as he offered the simple token.  
Again, that earthy smell. Oh how he adored it. The smell of fresh earth and flora, the sweetest of aromas he'd ever come to know. He blinked when his love pulled away, but his features relaxed into a soft, heartfelt look.

 

"How sweet of you, my deer. And in fact,"

 

Seemingly from nowhere, he revealed a medium sized white box, secured by a pastel pink ribbon.

 

"...I also got you something."  
He was surprised, both by the fact that Liam was so thoughtful to return the favor and by the box's sudden appearance, and so gasped softly, ears twitching as he reached out to gingerly take the offering. "O-oh m-my, Liam...your package, i-it is so much b-bigger than my o-own..!" he stammered, holding the box and looking on with awe. 

 

Carefully, he pulled the gift into his lap, running his fingers over the soft velvet ribbon, adoring its light pink color, like cherry blossoms. He stared at it in happy silence for a moment before blushing and piping up, "Ah, y-you sh-should open yours, f-first..!"  
There was a snort, and Liam drew a hand over his mouth as he quickly looked away. Oh gods...he, ACTUALLY said that. OUT LOUD. He pulled his hand away to clear his throat, his cheeks lightly dusted a fair shade of pink.

 

"W-Well, if you insist darling...."

 

Liam kneeled down, setting the gift in his lap before carefully opening it. Two cuff links. Daisies. He nimbly pulled one out to examine it against the sun, pleased by the way it sparkled.

 

"How did you know I had a weakness for cuff links, my love? And these are such finely crafted ones. Absolutely wonderful...."

 

he leaned over to plant a tender kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

 

"Thank you, Everett."  
He wasn't sure why the demigod laughed at his statement of fact, but was quickly distracted from asking any questions as he watched in tense anticipation while Liam opened his gift, looking them over so closely, taking in every detail; oh, the suspense made him so anxious!

 

But at the young man's response, his ears fluttered, eyes wide and joyful; oh, he liked them, how splendid! "W-well, I-I simply g-guessed that a m-man who d-dresses so d-dapper as yourself m-might be a-able to use th-them, is all...!" he stammered in explanation. He really hadn't wanted to get his boyfriend something to feminine, like jewelry, but still wanted it to be special. 

 

He squeaked and sat stiffly upright at the kiss, blushing furiously. For some reason, the gentle cheek smooches always got him. "Y-you a-are v-very w-welcome..." he stuttered, barely able to get the words out. His little heart was pounding against the cage of his ribs, so hard he feared it might burst right through!  
Liam's smile was wide and gentle, eyes full of love for his deer. He was so precious and innocent. So good and pure. He loved it. He loved him.

 

"Well, I've see your gift...would you, like to open mine?"

 

even he couldn't stop himself from a smirk tugging at the side of his lips. He couldn't wait to see his prince's reaction.  
The little stag tucked his chin bashfully, that fluff of a tail still wiggling excitedly from the kiss. Oh, he did love him so! Everett was so glad that Liam had liked his gift, he'd nearly forgotten that he'd received one of his own, and he blinked a few times before remembering the box in his lap, then nodding shyly.  
"Y-yes, of course...!"

 

His slender fingers toyed with the bow momentarily before he finally got the courage to tug it undone, shakily lifting the lid to the box and peeking inside. Oh my, it was...

 

Actually, what was it? The prince tilted his head, baffled as he set the lid aside, looking closely at the garment set within. It was sheer, and lacy, a lovely blush pink color, like wild roses. But there was a top, that seemed much too short for a dress, and underneath a pair of tiny, silky...shorts, was the best word he knew. They felt wonderfully soft in his fingers, but still, he could not imagine the point of this attire!  
"L-Liam, my love...w-what is th-this?" he asked quietly, turning his large, dark eyes to the demigod inquisitively.

 

Liam blinked at the fawn. Surely, he knew.....  
...oh gods, of course.

 

liam couldn't help chuckling to himself, trying his best not to burst into laughter. Oh, his love was too damn cute.

 

"It's called lingerie. It's like a nightgown, but more form fitting and cute."  
"O-oh!" he gasped softly, nodding a bit in understanding; carefully, he lifted up the lacy top, looking it over with a tilt of his head. Well, Liam was right--it was cute. Lingerie...he really, really liked it.

 

"I see..!" he murmured, looking deeper and finding stockings as well, sheer and soft. Oh, this was so wonderful! "Well, th-thank you for this p-pretty sleepwear, Liam!" he replied, turning to look back at his beau with a joyful smile.  
"Well, it's a special sleepwear, love." he smiled patiently, eyes lit up with a subtle mischievousness.

 

"Normally, a person wears lingerie for their romantic partner, or their spouse. Other people wear it just because it makes them feel nice too, but the former is more common."  
Now, that makes him blush furiously, cheeks red from ear to ear; "O-oh...s-so, you w-would like m-me to w-wear this f-for y-you..?" he asks shyly, suddenly much more aware of just how sheer and skimpy the set is. Oh, it would cover so very little! 

 

And yet...the thought of being dressed so scantily... for Liam...well, it was oddly exciting. Everett bit his lip and turned his eyes to his boyfriend, fingers rubbing the silky fabric of the lingerie slowly while he waited for an answer.

 

"I got it because I thought you'd like how comfortable and cute it is. And, because I thought it suited you. You only have to wear it with me if you want to."  
"Y-yes, it i-is lovely, L-Liam...and quite s-soft also..." he agreed as the demigod spoke, nodding slowly. He swallowed dryly, feeling tense and very warm, blush still blazing brightly across his freckled face. Oh my, this was positively scandalous, but...

 

"I d-do! W-want to w-wear it f-for y-you, that is..." he said, as firmly as he could manage with his stutter. He wanted to look pretty, for Liam!  
"Are you sure?" he leaned over, bringing Everett's face up too look him in the eyes with gentle concern.

 

"You know, that the last thing I want to do is pressure you. I would love to see you wear it, yes. But I love seeing you comfortable and happy with me even more."  
"Y-yes, I am positive...I want to l-look pretty for y-you, Liam," he replied softly, blush darkening at his boyfriend's gentle touch but looking deep into his eyes. He loved him so much, he'd be willing to do anything!

 

"...if I change, w-will you promise n-not to look until I say...?" Not that the lingerie would cover much anyways, but Everett was trying not to think of that, lest his blush get even redder.  
"...You mean...right now?"

 

Oh.... oh gods. he wasn't expecting that. He figured he'd have more time to...mentally prep himself. His cheeks dusted pink, and he coughed a little.

 

"O-Of course, my prince. You have my word."  
"W-well, you are m-my boyfriend, a-and it is our anniversary, so...y-yes. Right now," he responded, shifting to stand and just sort of shuffling for a second, breathing shallow. This was a frightening, yet enticing action he was about to take!

 

"Close y-your eyes, th-then..." he said quietly, turning away from Liam, heart pounding as he started to pull down his dress.  
Oh gods how he wanted to see his boyfriend bare in front of him. No, he had to control himself. He quickly shuffled so his back was to the deer, shut his eyes, and even put his hands over them for good measure.

 

"Tell me if you need help...."  
Oh...oh my, needed help? He squeaked just a little at those words, feeling himself tremble a bit as he paused, dress bunched around his waist, quite hesitant to take it off all the way. But he decided it was best not to overthink things, and so quickly tugged it the rest of the way down in one motion, blush spreading down his neck and onto the tops of his shoulders. 

 

He felt so incredibly exposed, undressed like this and with Liam right behind him; even knowing that the demigod had closed his eyes brought Everett little reassurance, and he whimpered softly for a moment, hands crossed over his pale chest and biting his lip. To get her his courage, he reminded himself that he wanted to do this, and how Liam was going to think him so cute...!

 

Carefully, the prince first pulled the lacy teddy from the box, holding it up to examine; most of the entire body was made from delicate, gauzy lace, essentially completely see-through. However, the bust was crafted from an opaque silk which, combined with the sweetheart neckline, formed the shape of a heart. The straps were that same soft, velvet ribbon that had tied the package shut. Carefully, he pulled it over his head, shivering slightly as he felt the lace brush over his skin. He gazed down at the way it laid on his form, falling to just over the tops of his sleek, furry thighs and finding it quite flattering; the color was so lovely!

 

But that was not all there was. Acutely aware that he was still indecently exposed by the breeze he still felt, the little stag next reached for those little satin shorts, which were trimmed in the same lace as the teddy and decorated with a small bow on the front. Slowly, he slid them on, shuddering as the silky, almost slippery fabric ran over his svelte legs; and when he finally had them all the way up, the elastic snapping into place-- oh my. They were so perfectly snug, and the way the satin felt sliding against his...! The prince actually had to bite back a soft moan, starting to pant lightly. He could even feel himself begin to grow aroused, and made a small noise, flushing redder than he'd ever been; oh, how embarrassing, getting excited by a simple piece of fabric!

 

As the final touch, he moved to take the thigh-high stockings, drawing the sleek nylon over his legs methodically one at a time. Unbeknownst to Everett, Bethany had sewn them specially for his measurements, so the lace-trimmed leg wear hugged his form perfectly, not stretching or gapping oddly despite his mammalian features. He found immense satisfaction in the swishing noise they made when he shifted his thighs together. 

 

Finally, he was fully, ah, dressed, and the deer turned to face his beau again, hands folded demurely behind his back. The faintest outline of his half-hardness could be seen pressing against the satin panties, and it humiliated him to no end, but...this was for Liam. Surely he would enjoy it, ja?

 

"Y-you m-may l-look n-now, L-Liam," he just barely managed to stammer out, trembling slightly where he stood; it was from a mixture of fear, excitement, and arousal, just the same as the butterflies in his stomach.  
Okay. Time to turn around. He was ready. Yeah. He was ready. He stood up to turn around, slowly doing so before dropping his hands....

 

..................

 

....NOPE HE WASN’T READY.

 

the demigod's mouth was on the verge of dropping to the floor at the sight before him. Everett looked....he was...that did so.....he was so.......

 

he couldn't keep his eyes on him without his own 'little friend' trying to say hello. With deep red cheeks, he looked away, bringing a hand up to hide his face.  
Everett could hardly bring himself to look at Liam, and once he did, he noticed that his boyfriend was looking away, covering his face, which worried him excessively; did he not look good? Was something wrong? Why wasn't he saying anything?

 

"I-I am s-sorry, L-Liam...I-I can ch-change b-back, if that w-would help," he stammered, lower lip quivering. Oh, he hoped he hadn't ruined their anniversary!  
"No!"

 

...well that came out forceful.  
he was looking at the prince again, red up to his ears with embarrassment. Gods, this was NOT something that happened often. Liam, was speechless. He bit his lip, glancing around, not sure where to put his eyes now.

 

"Um--....I-I, just mean.....I...y-you look....its....I-it's, uh.....fuck...--Gods, I didn't mean to curse! I'm--"  
Everett blinked at his insistent command, caught off guard; at least Liam was looking at him again. He wasn't really sure what to do, but...he was somewhat glad he didn't have to change. Honestly, he liked wearing this lingerie, as it was called. 

 

He nodded as his boyfriend tried to explain, slowly tilting his head in confusion when nothing became clearer; a hand flew up to cover his mouth in shock, eyes wide at the profanity, though he could tell the demigod hadn't meant it offensively. Truly, he was still a bit nervous--how should he proceed, with Liam in this worked-up state? He didn't even know what was wrong...

 

So the little stag decided to simply comfort the older boy as best he knew how; taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them, he wrapped his beau into a gentle hug, looking up into his eyes. "I-it is a-alright, if y-you do n-not know w-what to say..." he said softly, smiling faintly before turning his head to lay his cheek on the other's shoulder.  
Was it even possible to blush past your ears and neck? Because Liam felt like it just became possible. His smaller partner looking into his eyes, looking like this and holding him....he could feel the blood rushing down to his groin at an alarming rate. Finding the right words to say seemed impossible right now...

 

"...I...I-I j, just meant.....y.....y-you leave me, speechless...m-my deer prince...."  
Everett squeaked softly at his praise, tucking his chin bashfully as the pink on his cheeks faded into a darker red again. Really? He left Liam speechless? How incredible...!

 

"Th-thank y-you, Liam.." he replied softly, positively glowing; he nuzzled his cheek into the other boy's shoulder for a moment, letting out a content sigh. 

 

It was safe to say the sage hadn't at all noticed his boyfriend's "predicament" yet.

 

His pre-dick-ament was about to become very obvious in the coming seconds. Dammit, he was the god of carnal sin for heaven's sake! Was he really so weak to something as tame as this? Then again, he'd never before been so easily riled up like this. It had to just be Everett. Something about the sweet prince, had a tremendous affect on him, more than anyone ever had.

 

"Y...You are welcome, my love...'  
Everett was incredibly content, simply holding his boyfriend here, in this beautiful clearing on a lovely spring day; he sighed, ears flicking lightly as he leaned in a little more, making a soft, happy noise. 

 

That is, until he felt the distinct hardness in Liam's pants pressing against his lower belly, and squeaked softly, cheeks turning crimson. Oh...oh my! He...had done that, to the older boy, a deity of lustful sin? He almost felt...flattered, strangely, if it wasn't overshadowed by his burning embarrassment. 

 

He shuffled, leaning back a bit and actually glancing down as if to check that his senses weren't deceiving him, giving a soft gasp and quickly averting his eyes when he noticed that there indeed was a clear bulge in the demigod's trousers. "A-ah, L-Liam...y-you f-find m-me...a-arousing..?" he whispered, hands tightening around the collar of his love's shirt. There were already lecherous, improper thoughts beginning to form in his mind.  
"Oh gods...I-I am very sorry, Everett...!"  
and there was the bright redness in his face again. This was a completely new experience for him.  
"I usually have m-much more control than this...f-forgive me for being so inappropriate..."  
"N-no, p-please...it is...a-alright. I...I u-understand," he responded softly, glancing up to Liam since he was very aware he could not glance down. Their faces were quite nearly the same color, and he stared into the demigod's mismatched eyes for a moment, a bit lost in the cool hues. 

 

The thoughts still sat firmly lodged in his head, and he bit his lip as he considered--no, no, it was far too forward and indecent. And yet...he was so curious...with a slight shiver, he recalled that morning at the spring, and what he had felt but not witnessed. A question formed on his lips. 

 

This was so scandalous, he wouldn't--but they were in a relationship, after an entire year--it was still far too unseemly, there was no way--and yet, this lovely gift, wearing it gave him courage...

 

The little prince took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes tightly, tucking his chin a bit but not letting go of his beau. "M...m-might I-I...s-s-see i-it, L-Liam...?" he stammered softly. He could hardly believe those words just came out of his mouth, how improper!

 

Liam just...stared, blinking at him. Had...had those words, really come out of his sweet boyfriend's mouth? There was no way he could make that up, right? No, Liam was sure he heard Everett correctly! He, really wanted to look at his...  
"...w-wait, are you... here? I-I'm not saying, I am uncomfortable...I'm just, surprised t-to hear you say that...."  
Oh, and now he was mortified, already starting to regret saying that when he got such an odd response from Liam. Here? Of course he was here, his arms were wrapped around the older boy's neck! Either way, he chewed on his cheek lightly, having to make the decision all over again. Was he more concerned about his manners, or more curious about his lover...?

 

"I-I...y-yes. U-unless you w-wish n-not to...I a-am j-just...curious..." he squeaked, shuffling his feet a bit. This was so tense, so nerve-wracking! "I h-hope y-you d-do not think m-me too b-bold, too i-ill m-mannered..."  
"N-no no! I do not think any differently of you, my love! Y-You just, surprised me...b-but in a good way!"

 

he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very hot in his shirt and vest. Gods, he couldn't keep his eyes on Everett for too long...!

 

"I...I-I could, show you. If that is, w-what you want."  
The young buck nodded, keeping his head turned away but letting his eyes drift down momentarily before he bit his lip, glancing up to Liam's face instead. 

 

"A-ah...y-yes, p-please," he whimpered, batting his eyelashes a bit. He had never seen one, besides his own...the thought made him nervous and yet oddly excited all at once.

 

...Well. This was, happening. He swallowed hard, glancing down before back up at his boyfriend.

 

"I...alright. Well...that means, you will have to let go, my prince."  
"O-oh, of-f course.." he murmured in reply, face flushing hard again as he slowly unwound his arms from Liam's neck, taking a step back. This was so frightening and exhilarating and wonderful and stomach-turning all at once--the farthest they'd ever gone together, in his opinion.  
"Thank you..."  
well...time to get started. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, reaching for his belt buckle. He unfastened it, moving to unbutton his pants, glancing over to Everett to make sure he was still okay. He ubdid the button, moving his thumbs along the inside of the pants line to his hips, pulling them down to their middle. The top of his maroon boxers now exposed, the shape of his hardness was even more evident, and he paused once again to look at Everett.  
The little prince watched, fascinated, and swallowed thickly as his fly was undone, boxers coming into view. His legs were shaking a bit, so Everett knelt down, staring up at Liam expectantly with those large, innocent eyes. He took a deep breath, bunching the fabric of the teddy in his fists nervously, but nodded for his boyfriend to continue.  
Oh gods, he looked so submissive from his point of view. So prime for....  
...he looked back down to his groin, hooking his thumbs now under the elastic of his boxers to pull them down a bit as well. He moved one hand to the front, groaning quietly as his erection was disrupted. Finally, it was untucked from his boxers; nothing overly jaw dropping, just 6 and 1/2 inches and normal girth, completely erect. He looked back to Everett, again, awaiting his response.  
Perhaps it was nothing jaw-dropping to the demigod, but to Everett, his length was just short of astounding. Both his hands came up to cover his mouth with a soft gasp, cheeks and shoulders growing redder and redder as he admired the older boy's endowment. Oh heavens, it seemed so large, almost intimidating...and yet, so enticing. He had done that, made his love feel that way.

 

"O-Oh m-m-my..." was all he could stammer, eyes wide as he tilted his head curiously. His heart was pounding in his chest as the sage realized he...he wanted to touch it.  
His cheeks were still flushed, and he cleared his throat.  
"I....well, it's nothing special, but...here it is."  
gods, just looking at Everett made the heat rush down more. He looked, so ready, so submissive and sweet...perverted ideas swam in his mind, making the demigod feel ashamed of himself. This was Everett, his innocent and sweet love. How could he dare imagine doing such dirty things to him?  
"I-I...I th-think it I-is s-special..." Everett whispered, looking up at Liam and batting his thick eyelashes. He bit his lower lip slightly, blushing harder, hardly able to believe his mind was drifting to such indecent places. To...engage intimately, with his boyfriend, already...it felt so improper, so against the manners he had been taught! 

 

...And yet, he wanted it, far more than he cared to admit; his breathing picked up a bit, growing soft and shallow, and he clenched his fists, swallowing hard. His ears flicked nervously. "M...m-may I-I...m-may I-I t-touch it a-as w-well, Liam..?" he asked shyly, tucking his chin a bit.

 

"...t...."

 

ohgodsalmightyinthecloudsonhigh  
down to his chest, up to his ears, he was 50 shades of flustered. Everett, wanted to touch his...oh, GODS.  
"..I...I-I-I--y-yes, i-if you w-want--"  
He was a bit ashamed of how much he did indeed want to do such; both excited and very, very nervous, the lingerie-clad prince scooted forward a bit, glancing up at Liam, face bright pink and breathing harder than usual. He hoped the demigod was genuinely alright with this, and would not think him lecherous for his interest...

 

Slowly, carefully, with a lightly trembling hand, Everett reached up and gently ran his fingers along the older boy's erection; he gasped softly at how hot the velvety skin was, how firm it felt to the touch. It was alluring, so different from his own, beautiful in an odd way; the little stag's blush deepened further, if possible, as his felt his own arousal grow at simply being so close to his boyfriend's manhood.  
There was a small groan, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. Gods, GODS he looked so pretty sitting like that by his erection. He couldn't stop picturing doing lewd acts with the prince, the heat building almost becoming unbearable. He focused all of his willpower on keeping his hands to himself, looking down at his boyfriend.  
The fawn's eyes blinked up again to Liam's face, realizing that he was watching him and suddenly feeling quite bashful; to think, he was touching his boyfriend in such an intimate way, wearing this risqué little number, and enjoying it. 

 

Cautiously, he curled his fingers around the shaft, swallowing hard; he could feel the demigod's pulse here, and was mildly astounded. Again, he gave it a careful stroke before asking, "Th-this...is a-alright, ja..?"  
He groaned again, his lower half shifting just a bit from the stimulation. Gods, that felt...that felt good...

 

"..Y, Y-Yes....t-this is f-fine..."  
Oh my, the noises his boyfriend was making...! Embarrassingly, they made Everett's heart skip a beat, ears flicking softly as he bit his lip. He felt himself growing hot, even wearing such little clothing, and his pulse quicken. He didn't know what he was doing, really, but...it was exciting, to see Liam enjoying it. 

 

He grasped his length a bit more firmly, repeating the motion from before and shivering slightly at how that soft, warm skin felt sliding under his slender hand.  
There was a muffled gasp under his hand, his chest rising and falling with more shallow breaths. Gods, looking at Everett in such a position, dressed like that and touching him...his mind kept racing with all the things that this could lead to. Part of him felt ashamed. Part of him desperately wanted it.  
All the prince wanted was to please his boyfriend, to meet his expectations, and so sincerely hoped that he was doing just that. He could hear Liam's quick, labored breathing and prayed that it was a good sign. 

 

He slowly moved his hand along the shaft again, and then once more. It lacked rhythm and provided little friction, but he was unaware those would further improve the other boy's experience.  
Liam's heavy breathing continued, watching Everett with needy eyes. Gods, this was just torture, so slow and gentle. He wasn't sure how long he could handle this slow pace alone. But he held on as best he could, his free hand twitching at his side.  
Everett glanced up at his love, those doe eyes slightly anxious looking. His free hand rested on a stocking-clad thigh, gripping the hem of the teddy tightly. That look in Liam's eyes, so frantic and hungry...he didn't think he'd seen it before. He bit his lip and brushed a stray blonde curl from his eyes. "A-ah...a-am I-I d-doing something w-wrong, Liam...?"  
Wrong? No....but.....  
"A-Ah...n-no, my love, y-you are doing fine...b-but...you, d-don't have to be so gentle. You, c-can hold it tighter, and...f-faster......"  
he had done this hundreds of times; coaching someone through sensual acts. But this, felt different. Maybe, it was because he was the one receiving for once.  
"I...w-would be happy, to return this f-favor, as well...~"  
He bit his lip and nodded softly, eyes locked on Liam's face as he explained, ears twitching a bit. Those were things he could do. Though he squeaked, free hand flying up over his mouth in shock, staring at his boyfriend when he offered more. 

 

"O-oh..! I a-am perfectly c-content s-simply pleasing y-you, Liam.." he murmured bashfully, looking away and blushing even more furiously. He wanted all his focus here, after all. 

 

After another short pause, Everett swallowed and took a deep breath before resuming his affections; however, this time, his grip tightened down, not uncomfortably so, and he stroked a bit faster, settling into a steady rhythm. This felt strangely good..!  
That earned a pleased groan from Liam, his torso twitching ever so slightly. His breathing picked up slightly, the feeling of the prince's fragile fingers wrapped around his shaft stimulating him further. Gods, he looked so cute. So pretty, kneeling at him like this, wearing those cute clothes....his mind continued to wander, but he pushed the scandalous thoughts back to enjoy what he was receiving.  
The noise Liam made had the prince blushing and panting softly; despite not receiving any attention himself, he was most definitely aroused now. He leaned in a bit to sort of look at it from the side, trying to understand what was so attractive about this moment. Tentatively, he gave the tool in his hand a little squeeze before returning to the simple pumping of his fist, breaths shallow and shaky.  
Oh, that was good. The anticipation of him leaning closer made him tense up at the possibilities of this moment, while the squeeze made his lower half buck gently with a moan. Hearing the prince pant just from listening to him groan only got him off more, a smirk spreading across his lips under his hand. So he liked noises? He could get into that. He let his vocals roam more, allowing each stimulate to coax forward a new sound of pleasure.  
Everett gasped softly, drawing back slightly when his partner's hips began to rock into his hand, but the sound helped him realize it was a good thing, a reaction of pleasure, of wanting more. He tried to add similar little squeezes in more frequently now, in the hopes of best gratifying his love. 

 

Though when Liam started to grow louder, more vehement in his vocals, the stag shuddered, feeling his thighs tense and twitch a bit; why was he so stimulated by mere noises, by the simple thought that he was making the older boy feel good? He couldn't answer that question except with his own soft moan, whispered under his heavy breaths.  
That grin grew behind his hand, panting louder and groaning more, purposefully rocking his hips ever so slightly back and forth. Not only was he enjoying making the faun more flustered, those squeezes really did feel amazing. It was just getting hotter.

 

"Mmm, ah-- ohh, Everett~! H-Hahh, nnn--"

 

He might have been enjoying this too much.  
Here, he had to squeeze his eyes shut, ears laying flat against his head; he couldn't tell if it was bad or very good, the sounds Liam was making. They made him feel hot and his stomach twist into knots, hand unconsciously starting to move faster with how flustered he was. 

 

His own hips were shifting slightly from side to side, the level of arousal he was experiencing starting to almost grow uncomfortable, something he didn't even know was possible. His hand clenched more tightly and he whimpered at hearing his name; it was like the sweetest, most genuine form of praise he could imagine. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
Liam kept it up, heat continuously building in his groin as Everett continued.

 

"Y-You're so-- nnngg!-- y-you're so cute like this, M-Min s-søte våren p-prins--"

 

his neck arched back with another groan, breathing getting hotter and heavier.

 

"S-so g-good--"  
"Ah..!" he gasped softly when Liam began to speak in his native tongue, the sweet words sending shivers down his spine. He bit his lip, feeling so very hot and tingly, as if little shockwaves were sparking over his nerves. His bosom had begun to heave, body twitching slightly and nipples stiff--he was doing a good job, Liam said so!

 

As he continued, red roses, yellow tulips, stargazer lily and larkspur flowers began to spring up around the couple, the intensity of the moment inadvertently manifesting itself through Everett's powers.  
Yes, just like that. He had the prince right where he wanted. He was surprised tho, that he felt that familiar pressure building in his abdomen, all just from this! He should warn him...

 

"E-Everett, I-- aahhn, s-shit-- I-I'm, g-g-getting rather c-close--"  
He squeaked softly at the demigod's profanity, knowing it was merely a bad habit but still disliking it a tad. Though Liam's comment made him wonder; close to what? The older boy still seemed to be enjoying this, with the noises he made and his slight, pleasured movements, so Everett didn't let up, breathing fast and shallow.  
Why wasn't he slowing down? Oh gods dammit, of course--he didn't understand! But how else could he explain it?

 

"E-E-Everett, I-- ahh!-- I-im going t-to release-- hnng-- "  
That made it clear to the prince, after his last intimate experience with Liam, and he made a soft noise of comprehension. However, something within him--a mixture of curiosity and his (albeit unknown) nature as the demideity of fertility--did not want to stop here. He wanted, of all things, to bring his boyfriend to his release, now that he was aware how blissful the experience was; and so, instead of slowing down as Liam may have expected, Everett bit his lip and instead sped up.  
That little--oh, how naughty of him. He wanted him to cum. Well, if that's what he wanted, that was exactly what he would get. He groaned and panted faster, the pressure bubbling up more in his groin until it met the brim and overflowed. With a loud groan of his lover's name, his body released the viscous load.  
Everett barely had time to appreciate how Liam cried out his name before the hot, pearly jets of cum were splashing onto his face, each one pulling a soft gasp or squeak from him. A few landed in his bangs, two across his hastily turned cheek and almost into an eye, which he shut just in time, another splattered over his nose and finally one dripping down his chin. Two surprise ones, a bit late, hit the top of his chest as he released the other's length from his hold. 

 

He whimpered a bit as he wiped his eyes, some emissions still stuck to his eyelashes, but ultimately turned to look back up at Liam, beaming softly. His tail was wiggling happily; it seemed to him that he'd done a good job pleasing his love, all he ever wanted..!  
His eyes were closed during the release, which opened after the tension was gone. He looked down, almost choking at the sight of his boyfriend. He was worried he'd be repulsed, but...he looked, happy? Was he into this?

 

"H-ha-ah....I-I'm, sorry Everett....I've m-made a mess o-of you...."  
He wasn't happy about the jism on his face, per se, really more about being able to pleasure Liam, as young and inexperienced as he was. He made a soft noise and continued to wipe his face, a bit clumsily, as he replied. 

 

"A-Ah, it is a-alright, Liam...I-I can clean u-up, easily..." he murmured, sniffling some more. This...was alright. The demigod was happy, and so Everett was happy.  
Liam pulled out a silk handkerchief, helping his boyfriend clean up.  
"Still...I'm sorry."  
"N-no, pl-please..! Do n-not a-apologize...I-I w-wanted to pleasure y-you..." he murmured shyly, taking the handkerchief and wiping his face, blushing fiercely. He was still breathing hard, hips shifting side to side lightly, an account of his own arousal.  
"If you're sure....are you, alright?"  
He whimpered softly, biting his lip as his eyes flickered down, but only for a brief second. Heavily flushed, Everett cast his eyes to the side and nodded, folding his hands in his lap. 

 

"Y-yes, I w-will be perfectly f-fine..."  
"...I’d still be happy, to help you too Everett. You know that, ja?"  
He squeaked softly; he wasn't sure, if he was entirely ready for this...after all, he was quite shy, and flustered so very easily. His ears flick a bit and he whimpered again--he had no clue that one could actually become aroused to the point of discomfort, especially not from something so simple! 

 

But this was indeed the case. And he loved and trusted Liam, from the bottom of his heart; not to mention, the older boy had offered...who was he, thinking such lewd thoughts? And yet, as before, he had an indescribable desire, not to touch but instead be touched...

 

He brought his large, innocent eyes up to Liam's face, hands gripping the teddy tightly. "R-really..?"  
Liam smiled, trying to be as comforting as he possibly could.

 

"Of course. I can do what you just did for me, or anything that will help."  
Oh, he had no experience, he did not know what exactly would help..! He bit his lip, looking away again. 

 

"I-I d-do n-not know...w-what would f-feel b-best...I-I a-am n-not...f-familiar, w-with such th-things..." he stammered out, voice barely a whisper. "Y-you sh-should d-decide..."

 

"Me? Well..."  
Liam pondered a moment, fingers on his chin.  
"...even though we have been together for a year, I'm not sure we should go...all the way. So, perhaps, just a hand job or the like, this time."  
Everett squeaked a bit, still a bit embarrassed by the thought of Liam's hands on--on his--oh heavens! But...he did want it, and so the little prince nodded shyly, looking away as his grip tightened on the fabric of his lingerie.

 

"A-alright...I-if y-you think th-that w-would be b-best..."  
"...and you're sure, you want me to? I don't want to pressure you, or go too far..."  
He was just nervous, that he would do something wrong, and that Liam would no longer love him, if he acted too lewdly--however, Everett's body had made the decision for him. He screwed his eyes shut, lifting the teddy a bit to, ah, give Liam better access.

 

"P-please..! I...it I-is u-uncomfortable..." he whimpered, wishing that hadn't sounded so desperate.  
Well hot damn. If he weren't spent already, he'd be hard yet again.  
"....of course, my love."  
Liam slowly reached his hand forward, and ran just a finger down the front of the fawn's panties.  
The action, so light and tender, made the little stag shiver and whimper, starting to pant softly. It felt much better than he'd anticipated, thighs twitching with pleasure and need.

 

He ran his finger back up, before moving both hands to the sides of the panties, looking up at him.  
"May I, move these a little...?"  
"A-ah.." Everett made a soft noise at the continued affection, biting his lip a bit and nodding to Liam's request. This would be the first time, he was seeing him...it made the fawn's heart pound wildly in his chest.  
With a nod, he gently pulled them down until the fawn's length was exposed enough that he could work with it. Oh, it was adorable. He looked over him fondly, a hand once again just gently brushing against it.  
Just that gentle brushing, so light over his bare skin, made Everett's hips jerk slightly, gasping as his member twitched. It felt...heavenly! He'd never known such indecent acts could be so pleasurable. 

 

His large eyes gazed down at Liam, for the first time filled with need, cheeks dark red and tongue barely resting on his lower lip as he panted. His hands still gripped his teddy, trembling lightly under the stimulation.  
Liam brushed two fingers along the soft pink shaft, looking up at Everett with gentle eyes.  
"Are you okay to keep going?"  
"Y-yes...!" he whimpered, voice barely a whispered as his ears flicked and hips trembled. The motion left him panting for more, already feeling so very hot and tense.  
Liam smiled, pausing the motions to lean up and gently kiss his love's lips. He pulled back, looking into his eyes for a moment, before turning back to the shaft. Lightly, gently, he wrapped his fingers around the base, and slowly moved up.  
Everett appreciated the kiss; it helped him relax and made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and his eyes were grateful and loving when they gazed into the older boy's eyes. 

 

He shivered hard, whimpering at that first stroke; in fact, one of his hands, balled into a fist, flew to his mouth so he could bite on his knuckles to silence himself. His hips rocked ever so slightly in response to the motion; it felt very, very good, far better than he was expecting.  
Liam couldn't stop the smirk breaking onto his lips, as he went for another stroke, and another. He settled on a slow, steady rhythm, looking up at Everett with soft, but sultry eyes.  
Again, the little prince bit onto his fist, eyes shut tightly in an attempt to quiet his noises of pleasure, but a few whimpers slipped past his tight jaw. 

 

"Mmn...nnf...!"

 

Liam's expression alone, his knowing smirk and half-lidded eyes, was sending shivers down Everett's spine and he hardly knew why. In spite of him finding it exceedingly lewd, he couldn't stop the slight, unsteady rocking of his slender hips in time with the other's rhythm.  
Oh how he wanted to just take cute little member into his mouth. But he did not want to overwhelm the poor prince. He did however, lean in to gently kiss at the faun's neck as he continued stroking.  
Oh no. The kissing, all this external stimulation, and how his arousal had been slowly building this entire time was simply too much for Everett, and he could already feel the heat pooling inside him, and that pleasurable tightness in his loins was really catching up to him. 

 

"L-Lii-aamm-mm..!!" He whined, his hand shifting to clutch at the deity's hair as he panted heavily.  
The way he cried his name was beautiful, and it only spurred him onto suckling gently on a spot on his neck. Sensing climax approaching, he sped up his strokes some more, holding on a tad more firmly to the shaft.  
He just couldn't hold out. A small sliver of his thoughts went to what a disappointing embarrassment this was compared to how long Liam had lasted, but it was all but ignored as his hips jerked up and froze, hands trembling for his brief climax. 

 

"A-aahn..!!" There were a few pearly drops on his new lingerie; he hoped it washed out easily.  
Liam smiled ear to ear, pulling away to gently kiss over the new hickey on his lover's neck. He kept pumping until it was finished, then pulled his hand away. He lapped up the few beads that had fallen onto his hand, and looked back into Everett's eyes.  
"You alright, sweetheart?"  
It was good Everett's eyes had been closed when the demigod decided to sample his 'treat,' otherwise there was a good possibility he might've fainted. Nevertheless, when he heard Liam speak to him, the fawn opened his eyes, large and a bit hazy, breathing hard. His cheeks were flushed bright pink, the halo of pale golden hair which framed his face slightly tousled, and his legs trembling softly, but he was actually...quite happy. Maybe, if you loved someone deeply enough, doing such things together was not...entirely improper. 

 

He shot up and wrapped Liam into a tight hug, nodding into his shoulder as his answer. It really had been nice, and he loved him so very much.  
Liam grunted in surprise, a little worried for a second. But, he seemed happy.  
So he smiled, and embraced the prince against him. The lingerie so soft on the faun's already soft skin, it was almost hard to feel the difference between the two.  
"Good..."  
"Ja...v-very good..." he murmured quietly, leaning against the older boy. The birds were singing pleasantly, and the sunbeams dappled their little grove. It had been far from the anniversary Everett was planning, but he'd adored it all the same. 

 

Now, all that he had to do was keep this lingerie, and the memories it held, a secret from his father.


End file.
